1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system and a method for monitoring business performance. In particular, the present invention is directed to a method and a system for monitoring business performance using monitoring artifacts.
2. Description of the Related Art
For an enterprise to be competitive, the business processes for the enterprise needs to constantly evolve to keep up with rapid changes in a business environment and to continuously service the information needs of the employees, the customers, and the trading partners of that enterprise. In order to satisfy these needs an enterprise requires in-depth visibility, monitoring, and management routines across all its business processes.
Conventional business process monitoring approaches are often focused on an after-the-fact reporting approach or an event-driven approach. The reporting approach requires the business process to publish pertinent information into a database or data warehouse and uses queries against the data. The queries are designed based on the calculations that are required for performance parameters that will be considered. This is a static analysis approach that does not take into account the dynamic nature of a business and is not well suited for real-time monitoring.
Event-based monitoring systems receive and correlate live events that are published in the course of a business process. This approach retains some of the dynamic aspects of the business process and attempts to enable real-time monitoring. The correlation of events realizes the calculation of performance metrics. The realization of the correlation technology is usually rule based. Conventional event based systems resolve dynamic aspects of business processes, but typically ignore the static aspects and, hence, are less suitable for reporting.
Conventional monitoring systems are often designed either in a static or event-based way where static systems incorporate dynamic features by frequently checking for updates on the databases to query for new entries. Event-based solutions incorporate the data aspect by providing additional solution modules outside of the scope of event management that allow for static reporting abilities.